Tattoo
by Roaming Spirit
Summary: "Where's the tattoo?" he growls into her ear. Korra's panting heavily and Mako enjoys the way her chest rises and falls with each breath. He still didn't forget why he came to her.


A/N: So I decided to work on my smut skills...Jesus this went through so many revisions! It took me DAYS just to get it the way it is (I'm not calling it perfect because I know it's not)! But as a writer I gotta work on my weak points and so I did. With my OTP MAKORRA! I regret nothing! (as usual ^.^)

.

.

I'm not even sorry.

* * *

_**~ Tattoo ~**_

Mako marches down the hall of the girls' dormitory in the Air Temple. His brows are furrowed deeply in anger, fists balled up at his side, and teeth clenched. Each step he takes practically splinters the wooden floors. His source of anger as always:

Korra.

He just couldn't believe it! And honestly, at this time of the night? What was she thinking?

Mako comes to a complete stop in front of the Avatar's door and knocks on it fiercely. She's going to have the lecture of her life whether she wants to hear it or not. He is going to make damn sure that she realizes what she did is wrong and stupid and juvenile and...and...

Any coherent thought what so ever is thrown out the window when her doors slide open. Mako's eyes begin their slow ascent from her toned bare legs to the light blue boyshorts, the curve of her waist covered by her blue tank top, to her crossed arms and her chest. His gaze lingers there for a second too long before he snaps his gaze up to her face which stares at him with a questioning look.

Korra tries hiding the smirk she feels tugging at the corner of her lips at the sight of Mako. For some unknown reason, his ears and cheeks are beet red as he keeps stuttering apologies and trying to look at anything but her. But she kind of likes seeing Mako so flustered. It's not often she got to see Mr. Cool Guy blush. He keeps rambling on, though, and she couldn't help but feel pity for the poor boy.

"What do you want, Mako?" He takes the cue to shut his mouth and gives her a blank look. Does she not know what she's wearing...in front of him? He mentally shakes his head and remembers why he had come in the first place. Maybe the Southern Water Tribe had different rules for the practice of modesty. His expression sobers up as he points an accusing finger at her.

"Where is it?"

"Where's what?" she retorts, swatting his hand away.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. Listen, if you just came here to find an excuse to yell at me, I could care less," she dismisses him with a flick of her hand while she turns back toward her bed. Mako grabs her by the elbow.

"The tattoo, Korra. Where is it?"

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" she says, tossing him a suggestive look. He ignores the rising heat below his abdomen.

"Korra, this isn't funny. I heard you talking about it with Bolin and-" He is cut off by her exasperated sigh.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like I went to a stripper club or anything," she shrugs.

"Korra!" She just had to put those very...arousing...images in his head. _No! That is not why he is here!_ He pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you anymore. First the tattoo, next comes the drinking-"

She makes a dash for the doors and slides them shut.

"Shhh! Not so loud! Tenzin still doesn't know about that one," she says worriedly while peeking out a small crack to see if anyone is currently hearing their conversation before closing it completely. She turns around to see Mako's jaw hanging with disbelief. She rolls her eyes at his overreaction.

He suddenly grabs her by the arm and starts toward the door.

"C'mon. We're removing it. _Now._" She yanks her arm free and pushes him roughly away, causing him to trip and fall onto her bed. Knowing that he would try again, Korra quickly pounces on him and covers his mouth with her hand to prevent him from alerting everyone in the island of her dirty little secret. Her knees press firmly against his legs to keep them from moving while her hand goes to grab one of his wrists and holds it above his head. She didn't remove her hand from his mouth until he finally stops struggling. The only hint of resistance left is an intimidating glare. She sighs in relief when he remains silent and sits up. She runs a hand through her loose hair before an impish smile graces her features when an idea pops into her head. The chances of Mako forgetting all about the tattoo were pretty likely if she put her plan into play, which would mean no lecture from Tenzin about it in the morning. Besides, how often did she get Mako...alone...in her bed?

She leans forward until her lips ghost over his ear.

"You wanna get rid of my tattoo? You gotta find it first, City Boy," she whispers. Mako's eyes widen at her implication. He knew Korra could be bold, but this...this was something else altogether! The tone of her voice sends shivers up and down his spine. Mako feels a growl rising up his throat, something that surprises him, but apparently makes Korra smirk. She places her hand below his shirt and lightly skims the taut muscles underneath.

"Korra, we shouldn't be doing this..." he says through gritted teeth from the sheer will of trying not to show her how much he is really enjoying this. He's thankful that his voice of reason still didn't leave him even as she nibbles on his ear, only making the heat in his lower body ignite dangerously. But he didn't protest when she lifts his shirt over his head and throws it somewhere on the floor.

"Then you'll let me keep it?" she asks with one hand poised just above the waistband of his pants. Mako so desperately tries to say yes. His mind tells him to. If he does, then they would stop what they were doing, he'd go off to bed, and morning would come as usual.

"No." The temptation of her body is simply too much. He _is_ a teenage boy after all.

She throws him another smirk. Korra sits up again and bites her lip in surprise when she _feels_ just what kind of effect she has on him. This only encourages her, though. She pulls her own shirt above her head and Mako is incredibly pleased to see that there are no chest bindings underneath to obscure his view. The sight of her bare breasts makes him stiffen even more, if it's possible. He hungrily licks his lips and reaches up before his hands are roughly pinned to either side of his head.

"You can look...but you can't touch," Korra breathes. Mako growls again, frustrated with her control over him. He bucks his hips against hers, hoping to weaken her resolve. Korra bites her lip to keep from moaning and smiles at him, daring him to try and break her. Accepting her challenge he bucks again, harder this time, and causes her grip on him to slacken slightly. He takes his chance and rips his hands from her, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, crushing her form to him as he forces his lips onto hers. Korra finally lets out the moan she's been holding and soon it's a mess of lips bruising, teeth clashing and biting, and tongues exploring.

She is the first to break the kiss with his trying to recapture them again only to be stopped by her hand on his mouth.

"Let's have some fun."

Mako smiles, her confidence rubbing off on him. Korra tugs at his pants impatiently. He smirks and hooks his thumb into the waistband of his trousers and briefs, pulling them down tantalizingly slow, all the while Korra's gaze shifting excitedly from his eyes to the descending form of his pants. After what feels like an eternity to Korra, his pants and boxers finally land somehwere on the floor, leaving Mako's member to stand proudly. Her gaze widens upon the sight of him, causing Mako to blush, his ears tinged red.

Korra finds his bashfullness adorable even though he has nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, he only further aroused her. She leans over him, stroking his aching member once, twice, enjoying the way he tries to keep from groaning out her name.

"I want you...badly," she murmurs into his neck while leaving wet kisses here and there. Mako had enough of her teasing torture. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist and crushes her to him. He rotates his hips causing her to gasp in pleasure. He isn't much of a talker, but his actions speak for themselves. Korra gets the message either way. She takes up what he started and rotates her hips, making sure to press down on his hardened member. She keeps moving, rubbing against him and Mako feels how wet she's becoming through her boyshorts. It did nothing to help ease the now painfull ache in his manhood.

Mako tries once again to touch her chest only to have his hands swatted away for the second time.

"Korra," he whines. She lets out a short, breathy laugh at his childish pout, the pleasure from moving up and down against him leaving her breathless and her eyes to slip to a close. She bites her lip to keep from moaning and tilts her head back in pleasure, repeating the same motions with her hips; up, down, rotate, up, down, rotate, practically driving Mako insane. When she opens them again and stares at him through half-lidded eyes and a small smirk dancing on her parted lips, he pretty much loses it.

Korra moans when her back connects with the mattress as Mako flips them over. He wastes no time in cupping her breasts in his hands and giving them gentle squeezes, attacking her neck with harsh nips and leaving marks on the spots he sucks on. She hooks one leg over him trying to alleviate the burning need in her core. Mako trails his lips down to one breast, his tongue swirling around the peak, teasing Korra. She tugs roughly on his hair causing him to bite down. Her back arches and she cries out, jerking her hips up to his. Mako does the same to the other, glad that he finally had some control over her.

He still didn't forget why he came to her, though.

"Where's the tattoo?" he growls into her ear. Korra's panting heavily and Mako enjoys the way her chest rises and falls with each breath.

"I'm not-_mmph!_" Korra's cut off by the jarring sensation of his finger slipping through her underwear and into her. Mako's chest fills up with pride to know that he's the one responsible for making her so wet. He pumps in and out slowly, making her grip the sheets tightly between her hands, eliciting a throaty moan from her full lips.

"Might as well tell me now."

She smirks.

"I'm not telling you shi-" she breaks off with a gasp as he inserts another finger and begins to drive them into her rapidly, his thumb mercilessly pressing into the bundle of nerves above her entrance. The room is filled with her whimpers and moans. He hits a certain spot and watches as she shuts her eyes tightly, her mouth opening in a wordless cry.

"Please," she begs, her nails digging into his back. The slight pain excites him, making him pump his fingers faster. Mako continues until he feels her clench around his fingers and stills before Korra can feel the sweet sensation of release. She didn't have the strength to protest.

"_Where. Is. The tattoo, Korra?_" he says through clenched teeth. She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls him down for a heated kiss, her tongue darting out to meet his, challenging him in a battle for dominance. She breaks away with a hiss of pleasure when his fingers curl. Mako couldn't wait any more. He removes his fingers from within her and practically rips off her undergarment. He grabs her legs and pulls her toward him possessively, causing Korra to snicker. But before he goes any further, Mako takes a moment to look at the beauty before him. He runs his hands up her mocha colored legs to her toned stomach, drawing patterns on her side with his thumb.

"You're breathtaking, Korra," he whispers. For the first time that night, Mako sees her cheeks flush. Giving her a tender kiss he slowly enters. Korra, however, has other plans and thrusts her hips forward. Mako's shocked at first, but the feeling of being inside her warm and tight, wet walls is beyond bliss. With slight encouragement from Korra, he begins to pound wildly into her, letting instinct guide him.

Korra writhes underneath him. She can feel the immense pleasure build up and it isn't long before her back curves off the bed as she calls out Mako's name. He slams his lips on hers in an attempt to muffle her loud cry, giving a few more wild thrusts before his body shudders violently. Her name spills from his lips in a groan.

Mako collapses onto his forearms, careful not to crush Korra with his weight. After he catches his breath he kisses her forehead and pulls out, but remains above her. She offers him a sweet smile before leaning up on her elbows and brushing her lips against his. It's slow and leisure, Mako's head tilting to deepen the gentle kiss as their tongues mingle in a lazy tango. His eyes flutter open just slightly, but it's enough because that's when he sees it. The tattoo. Located behind her ear is his name handwritten in cursive in what seems to be a fiery design. He pulls away slightly, lips still touching.

"I found it," he says before going in to kiss her again.

"Mm?"

"The tattoo," Mako says through their kiss.

Korra pulls back slowly, leaving behind a quiet smack. The words finally register in her mind and she turns away from him, her cheeks becoming red once again.

"I-I can remove it tomorrow if you want. I-It was stupid really. I shouldn't..." Mako smiles at her nervous rant and silences her with a small peck.

"I like it. It looks good on you." Korra smiles at his compliment. He lies down next to her and pulls her into his embrace as she snuggles closer into his chest.

"Besides, now everyone will know you're mine. And I'm _not_ sharing."

Korra rolls her eyes even though it's true.


End file.
